


ｒｅｂｏｒｎ [ ᴅᴀɴɪᴇʟ & ᴊᴀʏ ]

by Justafanfictionwriter



Series: 𝕄𝕖𝕘𝕕𝕣𝕠𝕣𝕠𝕜 & 𝔼𝕫𝕖𝕢𝕦𝕖𝕚𝕝 [1]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Deep Lore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Smut, Multi, Mystery, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, bro I don't know what else to put, crying out of joy, cuddly moments, fluffy ass scenes, kinda love at first sight, make-out sess, sherlock holmes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafanfictionwriter/pseuds/Justafanfictionwriter
Summary: 𝓘 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓼𝓪𝓲𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓫𝓮 𝓯𝓾𝓷;𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽'𝓼 𝓽𝓸 𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓮.𝓝𝓸𝔀 𝓲𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝓽𝓸 𝓻𝓾𝓷;𝓫𝓮𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓸𝓷𝓰𝓫𝓲𝓻𝓭𝓼 𝓱𝓾𝓶.The other side of the story. Janiel shippers will love this one. Fluffy ass shit, also probably little bit of grinding. Look forward to it! I'm transferring this from wattpad so check out my works for Stephen & Hosuh.
Relationships: Annabelle | Melodify & Joseph Catalanello & Jay Ko & Hosuh Lee & Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng, Gavin - Relationship, Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng, Jay Ko & Hosuh Lee & Daniel Lim & Stephen Ng
Series: 𝕄𝕖𝕘𝕕𝕣𝕠𝕣𝕠𝕜 & 𝔼𝕫𝕖𝕢𝕦𝕖𝕚𝕝 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

E̴̤̒͌̾v̶̨̋̑e̴̼̽͛̊r̶̘̳̭̚ÿ̵̤͉́t̵͕̊͠h̴̬͈̓ḭ̵̗̣̏͝n̵̻͛̏ģ̶́̏͠ ̸̫̔i̴̛͉͖͝s̷͇̟̗̍̆ ̷͚̯̋̒̾g̶͖͙̾̕ö̴̥͋i̶̛͓͂͠ͅṉ̴̆g̷͓̈́̑ ̸̩̈́̚͜ẗ̸͎̻́̕o̷̢̠̠͋ ̷̱̤̚b̴͈̭͍̈͊̀ḛ̷͕͊ ̴̢̱͛̉̅͜f̶͓̊i̴͈̖͙͛̚n̵̘̻̉e̴̝͑̊.̸̷̵̗͍̦̖̙̤́̑̈́̈̀͠

T̴͙͖́͘͜r̶̫̯̪̈̏́u̸̯͒͝ṧ̷̹͈̰͐t̵̩̲̍ ̶̛̘̦͋ͅm̸̪̞͗̌͛e̷̢͚̣͌̎̏.̸̴̸̧̱̫̻̻̯͓͑̈́̐̈́̾͌͝

T̵͖̪̄̊̉ḩ̶͓̟̑e̸̤͑̏r̶̢̪͙̃̚e̸̠͋͜ ̵̖͉̝̾̂i̶͓͌̊̚s̸̰͖̲͒ ̵͚̈́̇n̴̗̉o̸̳͑̐̋t̷̼̼̐h̶͉̣̘̐͠i̴̱̫̚n̴̡̝̒ģ̵̮̻̏̈ ̴͉̭̇̍g̸͜o̴̱͂͐͝i̷̖̅͐͊n̷̲̤̬̋͛͝g̵̢̥̥̋̒̔ ̴̥̑͘o̸̰͍͗̒́n̴͍̝̽.̸̸̶̣̘̼͖̫̝̄̈̒̿͛

Y̵̭̏ö̴͖̏̿ṳ̶͑̅͒ ̷̢̤̖̀͒ẃ̷͖i̸̞͈͔̓͝ľ̷̘̜̔͂͜ḽ̴̹̟̈́͊ ̶͈͌̑b̶̃̍̍͜ę̸̛͚͚͂ ̸̤̜̀̔f̵͇̬̆̎i̸̡̎n̸͚̻̭̈̿̌e̴̪̖͐͠ ̵̧̅͗̕a̷̡̱͗ḟ̴̠̰ť̶̳̺̟̕ẽ̸͈̚ͅr̴̛̲̤ ̴̙̿t̵̡̠̻͌̓h̴̪͒̄̇i̸͕̍͆͆͜s̸̢͉̮̓͘ ̸̡̠͒̉r̵͇̞͉̔.̷̵̷̨̢̱̥̳̪͑̒̊͌̋̂̌̎͜

Ṯ̴̳̺̒h̷̬̹̀̉͜ë̴̗͍͉́r̵̖͊̏ȇ̸͚͍̣̾̉ ̵̨̳͋i̸̡͖̝̊ş̴̢̓͘͝ ̸̼̯͇̀̚n̸̟̹̄o̴̢͉͋ ̶͍̇͆o̷̪͉̿̾ń̶̛̪e̵͇̖͒͜ ̵̡̧̜̿͆͌ḃ̸͇͉ë̵̞̮̝́͊h̴̡̛͔͙͘i̴͎̰͖̅͂n̵̺͋d̶̦͒ ̵͚͚̔͜y̵͎̟̙̍̎ö̸͍̼̩́́͘u̵͍̗͛.̷̶̶̢̞̩̱͖͂̓͆͘

T̵̯̦̜̔̅h̴̳̱̊̐͠ȇ̷̡̥̍̿͜r̵̗͎̺͋ĕ̷̥ ̶̺̈́̋̊ĭ̸͍͎͆̀s̴̝̙̩͋͝ ̷̧͖̭̔͋̔n̸͍̔͘͜ǫ̸̀͌̕ ̴̡̛̞̭̾͠ȏ̶̘͌̽n̸̥͖̓̋͂e̸͉̿̆͠ ̵̧̅͆̍ṵ̷͛̄n̶͈̯̖̒d̵̘̑e̴̢̋͆r̵̖̓̄͠ ̶̡͍̺̍̊͌y̴̟͝ọ̷͗͐͐u̴̲̻̬̾r̴̜͕͝ ̸̫͉̯̓̑b̵̤̰͗̉͘e̶̘̾͘d̷͔̫́͝͝.̴͇̝͕̾̅

**There is no one here to save you.**

"GAH!"

I gasped frantically for air.


	2. 𝒫𝓇𝑒𝓉𝓉𝓎 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔𝓈 𝓉𝓊𝓇𝓃 𝓂𝑒 𝑜𝓃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just Jay being the precious little cinnamon bun he is.

_Wise men say_

_only fools rush in_

_but I can't help_

_falling in love_

_with--- you_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jay sang as his viewers requested. Even though it was off tune, it was beautiful nevertheless.

The choice of the song surprised his fans but that was what he was thinking at the time.

He believed that if he found the "one", he would know right away.

He ended his livestream with an awkward cute " bye guys, see you next time!"

'whew that was fun' Jay thought to himself.

Recently his student loans have been giving him a major decrease in dopamine and he was honestly grateful to all the sweet comments people give him on stream.

Just as he was about to hit his comfy bed and wander off into Dreamland.

A sudden realization hit him in the head.

He had forgotten to finish his freaking gosh darn homework.

**He was so screwed.**

As he was racking his intelligent brain for ideas on how to finish an assignment 086.

He had the brilliant idea to **not** do it.

' oh fudge it, Mrs Shai will forgive me anyways ;) '

Consecutively, his brain was just in the sociopathic state he usually goes into when he's stressed. 

And he impulsively wanted to go out onto his apartment's balcony to **freeze** himself in the cold night air.

" Mnhm, it's so refreshing out here... "

He gently closed his eyes and let the cold night's wind caress his face as it blew by.  
  
  
  
  
  


_Wise men say_

_only fools rush in_

_but I can't_ help-  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Suddenly, Jay felt a gust of wind blast over his head.

' whaT?! '

He instinctively opened his eyes.

The color white was the first thing that entered his vision.

It stood out from the deep black night sky.

It's like yin and yang.

Jay slowly realized that it was another angel that had fell to the ground.

It seemed like they were hurt.

Jay didn't plan to get involved with whatever that had happened.

He quickly turned his back to his balcony, preparing to go back into his fluffy bed.

A sudden change of mind hit him like a meteor.

' Well....... I have some time to kill... So, why not? ;) '

===================== _End=_ =====================


	3. Dark Skies and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing was a trainwreck from the start.
> 
> He should've just erased his memory.
> 
> HE SHOULD'VE just......
> 
> " no.... "

_Mission target acquired. Initializing process. Setting up the stage. Finished._

Daniel was uncomfortable to say the least.

Stephen was acting weird.

And most importantly, his dad came out of the blue then proceeded to give them a mission. 

Daniel smelt something fishy. 

NO. It wasn't his laundry. 

Every single thing that was building up to the mission was setting off so many red flags for Daniel.

He needed some answers. 

Or advice on the situation at hand. He was going to have to look for **him**.

===================================

Daniel arrived at the other side. By that, I mean where the angels reside. 

He didn't have time. Daniel was going to have to wing it and dash across the unfamiliar borders. 

He was aware of the consequences. 

Aware that the risk of dying is extremely high. 

But he couldn't go there the normal way. He definitely couldn't ask Stephen either, since the walls have ears.

' Well...I really hope this is all worth it. If not I'm so going to haunt Stephen for the rest of his life. '

Daniel hesitantly paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts.

He took a deep breath. His wings spread open.

The moon hanging high up in the dark sky, beckoning Daniel to go.

Fly.

He took off. Trying to stay incognito and off grid as much as possible.

Flying past the guards stationed at the border, each of them at their highest alert and absolute patrol around.

His breath had gotten rigid, the beating of his heart escalated, pumping wildly due to the adrenaline that had built up.

' Shit!... whew close call there. CALM down Daniel. You're fine. It's okay. ' 

Daniel had made it.

He got passed security.....

Famous last words.

Daniel felt a sharp pain in his lower back.

He had been shot.

He felt his consciousness fading away by the second.

Urging himself, he needed to land somewhere safe.

At least somewhere where no one will find him until he woke up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The last thing he saw before the world faded to black, was a figure with bright yellow orange hair. 

===========================

'Urgh...... I... I'm safe? I- I- Where the heck am I?'

Daniel woke up in a startled state. He looked up anticipating to see the sky, but to his surprise.   
  
It was a ceiling, painted in bright yellow. He slowly panned around the room, observing his surroundings.

He was located on a couch in the middle of a living room. It was decorated with a simple minimalist aesthetic.   
  
Due to the darkness he wasn't able to see that much.

Daniel tried to moved, but a sharp electrifying pain shot through his spine reminding him of the injury he received earlier.

Lifting up his clothes, he saw the place where his wound was replaced by the sight of a bandage.  
  
It was neatly wrapped around him, preventing the wound from gashing out.

Someone or something had tended to him while he was out.  
  
Question is, are they friend or foe? 

While Daniel was busy wondering to himself, a certain figure crept up slowly behind the couch.  
  
He was too caught up in his own thoughts to even notice the figure.

"So, you've woken up huh sleepyhead? "

Daniel jumped at the voice in the dark. 

He turned back to see an angel dressed in casual sleep wear.  
  
His yellowish orange hair can be vaguely seen in the dark. He looked tall. Very tall.

Daniel just assumed he was between his 20's.

" Are you hungry? "

His question seemed so out of the blue that it startled Daniel.

Daniel was about to open his mouth to say no but his stomach replied otherwise.

* _grumble_ *

" That answers my question. "  
  
As Daniel called him [ tangerine ]. That was going to be his name for a while.

Tangerine walked towards a wall and Daniel consecutively hears a click accompanied by the blinding lights turning on.  
  
His eyes took a moment to adjust themselves to their surroundings.

Tangerine had a nice house.  
  
It was nice decorated with carefully carved wooden shelves and the wooden framed pictures hanged on the walls in a neat pattern.

Daniel even saw the kitchen that was in full view of the living room.  
  
It was equipped with almost everything a chef would need.

Pots and pans arranged neatly on the rack.  
  
Cutlery and porcelain plates displayed in the glass cabinet.

It was simple but extravagant in a way. The whole place gave a cozy feeling to Daniel.  
  
Not just that... but ...nostalgic?

Which was weird, considering the fact that this is the first time he's ever been here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


============= End ==============

A/n : okay look I know this chapter ended abruptly but I need to rush because I have limited time I can spend online and thus y'all are gonna have one chapter a month per story so it's 2 chapters a month if y'all read the Stephen one.

But I just wanted yall to know that I'm not dropping this anytime soon because I personally loved danplan before the whole incident happened.

Tea. Which I will not explain, go watch Jay n Stephen's vid. But I still love Stephen Hosuh and Jay to bits.

Except daniel. I never really had an attachment to him.

_Haha so love y'all. And I wish you that all goes well for 2020._

_Signing off._  
_Lily._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh yeah I wrote this chapter before quarantine even started as you can see by my a/n.
> 
> This chapter had more effort put into it to describe the surroundings so I hope y'all will be able to imagine Jay's house.
> 
> It is a very nice house ahaha.
> 
> okay see you tmr for the next chapter :) I promise. hehe.


	4. SS : 𝕒 𝕔𝕦𝕥𝕖 𝕞𝕚𝕟𝕖𝕔𝕣𝕒𝕗𝕥 𝕤𝕖𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕠𝕟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SS means side story, I'm doing this because I dreamt of a cute little session, so here we are.
> 
> yee, it's going to be daniel and jay just flipping around in minecraft,   
> my version of daniel is different so don't go yelling he's not the same.

_============Initialization============_

It's 3 a.m.  
  
  
On a weekend, Daniel and Jay are logging onto Minecraft to join a livestream of Ann's. 

  
Daniel carried his laptop to Jay's room, plopping himself onto his comfy bed. Then, he realized he couldn't play Minecraft on a freaking bed.

  
" tangerine, can you scoot over a bit, make some space for my thicc thighs~ "

  
Jay chuckled and scooted over so that Daniel could place his laptop on the table, right beside his.

  
He looked at Daniel lovingly, smiling at the sight of his messed up bed hair that was the result of his afternoon cat nap.

  
They've been dating for a while now. Cute hangouts were a daily thing for them.

  
Jay reached out his hand to ruffle Dan's hair, and helped him to set up their microphone.

  
After it was all done, they texted Ann the 'ok' to start the livestream.

  
Apparently, Stephen and Hosuh were going to join too! 

  
It has been a long time since Jay saw them, they moved away to a farther place and their schedules had always overlapped so there wasn't much time to meet up for hangouts.

  
Daniel was excited to see them both, mostly because he could bicker with Stephen again and teased him about Hosuh.

  
Jay and Daniel were both wrapped up in a thick blanket, cuddling as close together as possible for warmth.

  
They both held a cup of hot chocolate with a few marshmallows inside.   
  
  
The sight of them both just emits a cozy and warm feeling.

  
They loaded up their Minecraft and their Skype to video call Ann, Stephen and Hosuh.   
  
  
Since it was only Ann who was streaming, Jay and Daniel were free to talk face to face with Stephen and Hosuh.

  
The entire experience was fun and casual, except for the fact that Stephen kept on killing everything in sight.

  
He also kept hinting at the viewers about Daniel and Jay's relationship.

  
Which made Dan quite annoyed.

  
They hadn't officially came out as partners but Jay didn't really care what others think of them.  
  
  
He only cared if Daniel was happy or not.

  
Daniel wanted to keep their relationship in wraps for the time being, so he respected his decision.

  
' Hosuh and Stephen looks so happy together ' Jay thought.

  
The couple were currently working on their base and decorating the interior of the house, while Jay and Daniel were tasked with collecting food supplies.

  
After 20 minutes, Jay finished his killing spree on the poor cows and sheep in the area.

  
He ventured to find Daniel where Dan was fishing by a river.   
  
  
It was already nighttime so he figured it was high time they got back home.

  
Jay saw Dan from a hundred blocks away.

  
He realized that a creeper was right behind Dan but the other didn't make it in time to notice it. Thus,  
  
  
  
  
  


_dan0608 was blown up by Creeper_

_==========End==========_

_You hear someone gasping and crying_

" ᴵ ᵐⁱˢˢ ʸᵒᵘ... ᴾˡᵉᵃˢᵉ ᶜᵒᵐᵉ ᵇᵃᶜᵏ... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um metephorically if you could kill you you all will probably have killed me 109348 times.
> 
> So um sorry. But the angst is coming later. 
> 
> Love,   
> Lily


End file.
